


H-U-N-K-/-H-A-N-C-E

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 7 Spoilers, they're super gay harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: and bingo was his name-o(a separate place for the fills that have spots on both my Hunk and Hance card)





	1. Garrison (aka they were always meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> well this was an unexpected addition and i'm regretting the title series i went with for these

The room was just as Hunk remembered it being left. Their uniforms from that day tossed on the floor or their beds, books open on their shoved together desks to the homework that was due years earlier at this point, completely untouched and waiting for Hunk and Lance to come back after sneaking off with Pidge to do some team-bonding.

Stepping back into his and Lance’s shared dorm room left Hunk with a strange rock of sorrow settling in his stomach, but there was a hopeful feeling to it too. He had his fair share of nights staring up at the beige ceiling wondering if the Garrison had been such a good idea to pursue, but if he had never signed up for the training Hunk would’ve never been where he was now.

So now he may be a little worse for wear with the risky battle they had just won and everything before that, but Hunk was honestly a better man in the end for it, with an equally so man at his side.

“Mind if I join you?”

Hunk turned at the voice, smiling as he finally saw Lance up and out of bed since they all first woke up from their fall out of the stratosphere. Even in the plain hospital clothes, his partner looked handsome and radiant, his smile even more so as he moved to stand by Hunk and reached an arm out to hold onto Hunk’s. His dark blue eyes took in the room just as his boyfriend had, taking in every forgotten detail.

“Veronica told me that she fought anybody who tried to clear our dorm out, she argued that we weren’t confirmed dead and said that our families at least should come to take care of it in the case we were.”

“That was sweet of her. . . a bit morbid, but sweet nonetheless.”

“Yeah, she’s like that. It works out though, because I have something I remembered that I wanted to show you.”

Hunk hummed in curiosity as Lance walked over to their desks, grabbing up his notebook and flipping through the pages.

“I almost ripped this out a few times, but I didn’t have a safe spot to put it if I ever did- here it is!”

The notebook was shoved into Hunk’s hands, the Yellow Paladin blinking twice as he registered the things scrawled across the lined paper multiple times among tiny hearts.

_ Mr. Lance Garrett-McClain, H + L, HG + LMC 4 ever _

“Uh, I’m sort of confused? Obviously you wrote these, but I think I’m missing what you’re getting at?”

He looked back up at Lance, cheeks turning just slightly pink as he realized his lack of explanation. He rubbed at his arm, looking down to his feet as Lance shyly explained,

“Some context would help. With the big battle we were always gearing up for now over and done with, I sort of realized that in the middle of it I never truly explained how long I felt this deeply for you. I remember you saying too that you had a small crush on me at first, but you never seemed to believe I could of ever had a crush on you.”

Lance stepped into Hunk’s space, arms reaching up to wind around his neck and bring their faces intimately close.

“I wanted you to know that even if we never went out into space, I still would’ve wanted to be with you. I loved you for you before it all, and if anything being a part of Voltron with you made me fall for you even more.”

Hunk was stunned to silence at Lance’s honest and meaningful words, the way they filled his body with warmth and love causing him to catch the other in a deep, loving kiss.

It was the only response Hunk could come up with to let Lance know what those words meant, and how much he loved him so.


	2. Gentle/Music (what soft boys)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /sweats i have been srsly neglecting this stuff,, gonna try to make a bingo for these two cards however possible
> 
> ([heaven's gate](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwk1IA4IyNQ) is totally a hance song u can fite me or dance w me on this)

Hunk was nothing but gentle in everything Lance saw him do. From fine tuning delicate wires to folding thin layers of puff pastry to softly calming their baby, so much care was held in his hands and voice and it never failed to marvel Lance, even more so when Hunk turned that attention onto him.

It was always when music was playing he would find these affections given to him, today it was as they cleaned the house while Daisy napped. Fall Out Boy was a band they liked to listen to all the time, even more so their recent album, Lance humming the last notes of the song as he wiped down a mirror.

Patrick Stump’s voice bursted out into the quiet of the room, and Lance nearly jumped as lips pressed into his hair and arms wrapped around his waist. When he looked into the mirror he saw Hunk’s reflection looking back at him, gaze full of love that quieted any yelp of surprise he would have made and instantly made him melt into the hold.

He swayed with his husband, soon enough dropping his cleaning tools and joining him to dance in their living room, their responsibilities momentarily forgotten in the soft croons drifting in the air.

There was a time in his life that Lance almost felt like he would never have this. A loving embrace, a roof over his head, a child of his own. During that time he had even felt like he would never deserve such a beautiful life.

Then Hunk came into his life and changed Lance for the better. He helped Lance  _ want  _ to be better, and helped him believe he was allowed to have such dreams and strive for them, even if they may not involve Hunk in the end.

(That was foolish though, Lance never wanted to know of a place that didn’t have Hunk there too.)

Lance didn’t ever think there was a way to properly thank Hunk for everything he had done for him, it was too much to condense into a single action or phrase of words that would make sense, but if there was one thing his husband had taught him it was the smallest things that left the biggest impact.

So he leaned in close as they slow-danced in their living room, pressing his face into Hunk’s shoulder and kissing it too, beginning to softly sing along to the words,

“ _ You’re the one habit I just can’t kick, you’re the one habit I just can’t kick,” _

He slowly chanted along with the rest of the verse, heart soaring as Hunk held on tighter and sang along with him too, and without even thinking too much on it they had raised their heads and were looking each other in the eye as the lead singer belted out the last word, extending it for so long that goosebumps raised up on the back of his neck.

In these small moments he could properly pay back for the gentility he had been gifted, and maybe give some of that same gentle nature back to someone who deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading through! head over to [my tumblr](https://luluwritesthings.tumblr.com/) if you want to help pick out the rest of my prompts for this event!


End file.
